CWCville Wiki:About
'CWCville Wiki '(/kwɪkvɪl wɪki/ (�� listen)), not to be confused with the CWCki, is a wiki dedicated to Christine Weston Chandler and her Sonichu comic series. Established on June 27th 2019 at 10:57 PM, the wiki is owned and operated by Ozi and currently hosted on FANDOM.com, though it may be moved to another website in the future. Its name and site theme is a callback to the (now defuct) CWCville.com website. On July 2nd 2019, a German version of the wiki was launched. This version of the wiki will be directed by Megagilaskunk. Name CWCville Wiki was originally going to be called Sonichu Wiki, but on June 8th 2019, Sonichu Wiki was claimed by a FANDOM user named Tea-lover-aesthetic, however that wiki is completely inactive. Since the founder of Sonichu Wiki was not being productive, Ozi made a new wiki instead. CWC Wiki wasn't an option because it was already in use by a completely unrelated wiki. Chris Chan Wiki was also considered as a name, but Ozi decided to have the wiki be loosely based on CWCville.com, so CWCville Wiki made more sense. The name "CWCville Wiki" is a bit unfortunate however, since it sounds confusing similar to CWCki and CWCkipedia. When CWCville Wiki has more content, Ozi might try to have it merged with Sonichu Wiki and change the URL to sonichu.fandom.com, but right now that is just an idea and not definite. Purpose The purpose of CWCville Wiki is to maintain information on both Christine Weston Chandler and her works, including (and primarily) Sonichu, written in a neutral point of view. CWCville Wiki Staff Current Staff Ozi777 Ozi777 is the creator and leader of CWCville Wiki. Ozi is also currently at the top of the . Ozi has made over 150 edits to the wiki. Megagilaskunk Megagilaskunk is the third user to join the wiki, the third user to become admin, and the leader of the German version of CWCville Wiki. Megagilaskunk is Ozi's friend outside of FANDOM, and is also one of the reasons that CWCville Wiki was made in the first place. As of June 30th 2019, he has made 0 edits to the English wiki. Due to this, he is currently not on the leaderboard. King Fiscal King Fiscal is the fourth user to join the wiki and the fourth user to become admin. He joined the wiki on June 30th 2019 and was promoted to admin two days later. He was promoted to admin because he needed permissions to edit CSS. He does a lot of work on templates for the wiki. As of July 2nd 2019, he is the second highest user on the . Former Staff PickleJuicer PickleJuicer was the second user to ever join the wiki, the second user to become admin, and the first user to be demoted. PickleJuicer was demoted and banned on June 29th 2019 when Ozi realized that their username was wildly inappropriate for a Sonichu-related wiki, as pickle is a CWCism for penis. As of June 30th 2019, this user has had the shortest stint as admin: one single day. Category:CWCville Wiki Category:CWC-related wikis Category:Wikis Category:FANDOM Category:Websites